sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Forest Ambience Bird PE010101
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. A slightly similar sound effect, Sound Ideas, FOREST, DAY - BIRDS, CRICKETS, DISTANT CREEK, AMBIENCE is available on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Another slightly similar sound effect. Sound Ideas, FOREST, DAY - MORNING AMBIENCE: LIGHT BIRDS, BREEZE THROUGH TREES, was made out of one of the elements of this ambience, and it's available on the Series 6000 Extension Sound Effects Library. Sound Effect Description Forest Ambience 1; Happy Light Bird Chirps / Calls Medium Distant. Flies Buzz By. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Pete & Pete (Used often as a daytime outside ambience sound effect.) * Albie * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) * American Dad! * Back at the Barnyard * Ben 10: Omniverse * Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) (Heard only in the "Project: Build It" series.) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Braceface * Camp Lazlo * Dexter's Laboratory * Drawn Together * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Family Guy * Fast N' Loud * Futurama * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Tents Situation", "Tickets, Please", "The Birthday Party", "Save Me", and "Skaterchick".) * Goosebumps * Johnny Test * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kim Possible * Life After People * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Looped * The Loud House * Malcolm in the Middle * MXC * Martin Morning * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Peep and the Big Wide World * Prometheus and Bob (Heard in normal and high pitches.) * The Replacements * Rescue 911 * Robot Chicken * Salute Your Shorts * Sesame Street * The Simpsons * South Park * Stickin' Around * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Superjail! (Heard once in "Sticky Discharge".) * Super Why * Thomas & Friends * VeggieTales * What About Mimi? * Yakkity Yak Movies * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * Christopher Robin (2018) * Cow Belles (2006) * Don't Look Under The Bed (1999) * Fatal Justice (1994) * The Help (2011) * Hunter and the Hunted (2016) * The Iron Giant (1999) * The Last Samurai (2003) * Monster House (2006) * Shrek the Third (2007) * When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) TV Specials * Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008) * The Wonderful World of Disney: 40 Years of Television Magic (1994) Shorts * The Date (1997) * Disney Fairies Video Games PC: * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Jay Jay Earns His Wings * Snoopy’s Campfire Stories * VeggieTales: The Mystery of VeggieIsland PlayStation 1: * Arthur: Ready to Race * Pac-Man World PlayStation 2: * Bob the Builder: Festival of Fun * Cabela's North American Adventures * Red Dead Revolver PlayStation 3: * Cabela's North American Adventures PlayStation Network: * Red Dead Revolver Microsoft Xbox: * Red Dead Revolver Microsoft Xbox 360: * Cabela's North American Adventures * Kinect: Disneyland Adventures Nintendo Wii: * Bob the Builder: Festival of Fun * Cabela's North American Adventures * Super Mario Galaxy (Used for an ambience in the Observatory's garden.) Philips CD-i: * Zelda's Adventure PlayStation Portable: * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge * Cabela's North American Adventures iOS: * Futurama: Worlds of Tomorrow Android: * Futurama: Worlds of Tomorrow Home Videos *Baby Animals From the Wild (1998) *Baby Animals On the Wild (1998) *The Parables of Peter Rabbit Commercials Australia: * Daewoo Cielo (1995) * Honda Odyssey - Baby (2000) * Panasonic G-Series Video Cameras (1991) * Queensland Transport - Fatal 4: Unbuckled (1990s) * Queensland Transport - Pram (2005) Germany: * Milka - Montellino (2001) Finland: * Ministry of Transport Finland - Crash Test Dummies (2007) India: * Surf Ultra (1992) New Zealand: * Earthwool Grasswool (2017) * Kiwicare Weed Weapon (2018) * TelstraClear - See Saw (2002) South Korea: * Anycall (2007) Taiwan: * M&M's (2009) UK: * Your Great Adventure - Wallace and Gromit (2014) USA: * Geico - Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) * Got Milk? - Marvel Superheroes (2000) * Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec - Rabbit (2001) Trailers * At First Sight (1999) (Trailers) * Shrek (2001) (Trailers) (Heard only in the 2000 teaser.) Previews * Ma and Pa Kettle Preview (1995) Bumpers * Cartoon Network: Juniper Lee Stories * Disney Read-Along - Aladdin (Heard on pages 3 and 24.) * Disney Read-Along - Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers: Rootin' Tootin' Rangers Online Videos * Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series Miscellaneous * Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Storyteller) * Teen Beach 2: Behind the Scenes Anime * Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA * Kemono Friends * K-On! (Used often.) * K-On! Movie (2011) * Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parody * Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2015) * Love Live! Sunshine!! (Heard twice in "Two Girls' Feelings".) * The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya * One Piece (Heard only in the 4Kids dub.) * Plastic Nee-san * Pokémon * RWBY * Sailor Moon Crystal * Tamako Market * Toradora! * Watamote * Yu-Gi-Oh! Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Forest Ambience Bird PE010101/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Forest Sound Effects Category:Ambience Sound Effects Category:Bird Sound Effects Category:Hollywoodedge The Premiere Edition Volume 1 Category:Sound Effects With Elements Used in Other Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Travis Powers Category:Sounds That Are Not On Hollywoodedge European Edition Category:Sounds That Are Not On Sound Ideas Series 3000 Category:Love Live! Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Jeff Shiffman Category:National Geographic Sound Effects Category:Easter Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Yuka Kazama Category:Shrek Sound Effects Category:Dexter's Laboratory Sound Effects Category:Bill Nye, the Science Guy Sound Effects